


Omg They Were Roomates

by Good_beans



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M, but i do not want, technically this could be platonic if you wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_beans/pseuds/Good_beans
Summary: Forsyth is extremely nervous the night before Sir Mycen is set to arrive at the Deliverance hideout.
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth/Python
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Omg They Were Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that Clive would find out that Sir Mycen wasn't coming, but would wait to tell everyone, so Forsyth spends all day getting very stressed over meeting such a famous knight. And the forsython is very low key in this one. I pictured it as their feelings were mutual but unspoken at this point. Also I'm so bad at titles, I apologize for the cliche reference...

“And where have you been?” a voice came from behind. 

Forsyth winced. He knew he should have planned his return differently. The knight steadied his breath and ran a hand through his hair to straighten it out, trying to hide all signs of what he’d been up to. 

He whirled around, and his torch revealed a tall man with his arms crossed. “Oh, me?” he flashed a grin, “I was just… going for a stroll!”

“Ah, a stroll!” Python approached him with rolling eyes. The two continued walking together. “And was the weather nice out there in the  _ monster infested cave? _ ” 

His friend burst into a frenzy of frantic excuses. Python simply laughed at his stuttering as the two made their way through the cavern. The two ducked through a low opening in the stone. They found themselves in a much nicer area of the cave, furnished with some tables, chairs, and equipment. At first, Python had hated that the knights chose such a claustrophobic and creepy place to act as their temporary hideout, but the sight of it was starting to feel more like home as the days went on.

Finally, Forsyth managed to calm himself. “So what?” he huffed, “it doesn’t affect you.”

“It will if you get killed.”

“Oh, please! You should know by now I’d never allow that to happen!”

“It’s not always up to you…” Python said. He sat atop a nearby table. Forsyth gave him an apologetic look. 

He put out his torch; the dim fires in the room were enough to see by. He began taking off armor plating and cleaning his weapons. For a moment, only the sound of clinking metal filled the room.

The archer spoke up. “Plus, it’s dumb for you to train when you’re stressed. You know, most people relax by like, painting or reading or something. Fighting as a relaxation technique is just weird.”

Forsyth straightened up. Although his back was turned, Python knew his face was twisted and tense. “Who said I was stressed?”

“Aw, come on,” he leaned his weight into his arms, “tomorrow morning, the greatest knight in all Zofia will be here. A hero. A legend.  _ Right here.  _ As in, you get to meet him and talk to him and shake his hand and all that. Of course you’re freaking out.”

“Well, perhaps I am a bit excited.”

“You  _ should  _ be excited. But you’re terrified.” 

At last, Forsyth turned around. “I  _ am  _ terrified,” he said, his voice quiet. Python hadn’t expected for the other man to agree to his statement so quickly. Forsyth came over to the table, a defeated expression on his face. Now that his armor was gone, Python noticed cuts and bruises down his arms. He bit down a scolding comment about being more careful -- he knew he would just sound like some nagging mother.

“I shouldn’t be,” he continued. “But I am.” He let out a sigh, and looked earnestly to his friend. “Why?”

Python and got down from the table. He stretched. He gave Forsyth a shove to the shoulder -- gentler than usual. His voice was casual and matter-of-fact, despite the depth of the topic. “You’re still nervous that you’re not good enough. I don’t know why. You’ve always been good enough. You’re here, part of the Deliverance, and one of the most skilled fighters out of all these prissy knights. I mean, you train so hard, so much. We all think you’re crazy, of course, but literally everyone knows how much you care about this. And this Mycen guy’s gonna know, too. He’s gonna love you.” He turned back to Forsyth, “and it’s not-- uhhh… you okay?” 

The man’s green eyes were wide and shining with moisture. He placed a hand on Python’s arm, looking him directly in the face. “Do you really think so? Do you really think I could be one of the most skilled? You really think… he’ll love me?” Python once again bit his tongue. Forsyth was overreacting, as usual. Getting way too sentimental over simple facts, as usual. But Python didn’t have the heart to tell him that. So he simply agreed.

“Yeah, I do. When have I ever lied to you? Jeez… Now come on, let’s get to bed already. I’m exhausted, and Clive will have a fit if he finds us up this late.” Still seeming distracted, Forsyth nodded.

The two soldiers crept through the other sections of the hideout, and got into their beds without waking any of the others. It was easier since the two shared one of the makeshift bunks. Python splayed out in the lower bed, dozing off as soon as he was under the sheets.

“Hey,” Forsyth whispered from above him.

“Mmm?”

“Thank you, Python. Truly.”

“Mm-hm.”

“I still am nervous, but you have eased many of my worries.”

“Mmm.”

“I do trust your words. You have been nothing but sincere with me, since we were boys. I cannot recall a time where you’ve ever lied to spare my feelings -- which, I suppose, I appreciate. So, if you say that my hard work does not go unnoticed, and that you think Sir Mycen will find me acceptable… well, I believe you.”

There was silence.

“Alright,” he whispered to the darkness. “Goodnight.”

Forsyth lay awake for some time after, his mind still racing. An awful sound came from the bunk below. Hearing his friend’s loud snoring put a smile on his face. He decided to try and be as relaxed as Python sounded. He thought of his friend’s kind words once more. With newfound reassurance, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That one comment about dying not being up to you is a reference to my Python unit who died all the time rip


End file.
